Display systems, especially high definition and high frame rate, require the movement of lots of image data quickly. The image data may typically include a high number of bits as well. Conventional display systems may include on-board memory, such as dynamic random access memory, to temporarily store the image data between receipt of the data and image generation based thereon. As the resolution and frame rate increases, the movement of the image data into and out of the on-board memory may become a bottle neck to image generation. For example, conventional DRAM may only include a single data port that is time-multiplexed between inputs and outputs. While dual or multi-port memory may exist, the conventional examples of such typically incur a size and/or power penalty due to the conventional multi-port design. As such, smaller and more efficient multi-port memory may be desirable that may be used in small form factor components.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.